The New Kimono
by zhantel
Summary: Inuyasha goes with an annoyed Sesshomaru to get a new kimono. *SHORT BUT SWEET*


The New Kimono

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you liked my last oneshot about the inu brothers. I'll be making oneshots one here until I can come up with a story. I would still post them, just not as often, kay? Anyways, let's get onto reading the story!^^**

** Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be rich by now like Rumiko Takahashi. **

Inuyasha ran down the long corridor into his brother's room. He waved his arms around and smiled a huge toothy smile to get his brother's attention. "Sesshy, guess what!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the pup. He had no idea what the little one was on about. "Yes, Inuyasha? What has gotten you all worked up?"

The hanyou giggled and continued, "I get a brand new kimono today!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. The boy got a brand new kimono _everyday_. What was so great about today? Sesshomaru picked up the pup and sat him in his lap. "Young one, you get a silky new kimono every night, then you dispose of your old ones. What is so special about today's kimono that it has you running in circles?"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at the daiyoukai. The look made Sesshomaru a little uneasy. Was he forgetting something today?

"You get to come with me this time, Sesshy! Isn't it great?" Inuyasha hopped out from Sesshomaru's grasp and ran out of the room, nearly tripping on the kimono he had on. He heard the little one yell from the corridor, "You always miss out on going. Today you can!" He heard him giggle one last time as he sighed. He hated getting his kimonos. That's why he just sent Jaken to go get them. But the little one was so excited today... wait, when did he say he would go?! It had to be father that put that crazy notion in the pup's head. He set out to find the very daiyoukai.

When he found him, he glared an icy glare at his old man. "Father, why would you tell Inuyasha that I would go get his kimono with him? Do you look at me like some sort of babysitter?"

The Great Inu No Taisho turned around to see his eldest son looking at him like he'd lost his mind after 800 years of living. "I expect you to be active with the family. Izayoi and Inukimi are trying their best to fill the awkwardness with this family, Sesshomaru, and I expect you as the heir to the Westernlands to do the exact same. Even slightly better. Inuyasha is too young to even think of a fault with us, so do what the boy wants until he does. Can you do that for me?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father and almost smiled. Almost. "No."

Inu No Taisho sighed. "Listen, pup. I know you don't like going out with Inuyasha and Izayoi, but you will just have to get used to it. They are family no matter what point of view you are seeing it from. Sesshomaru, I will not be asking again."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but slowly closed it. He sighed and turned around. "This is the only time I'll be doing this."

"That's all I'm looking for. You'll be leaving in the afternoon. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and went back into his room to lay down. He heard someone breathing softly. He looked over at the other side of his bed to see the hanyou smiling and looking at him with his golden orbs. "Inuyasha, what would you like?"

"I wanna go get my kimono with you!" He jumped from the bed, tugging at Sesshomaru's hakama sleeve. Sesshomaru sighed and got up, picking up the small child and exiting to the outside of the castle. He turned into a bright purple orb and flew off.

3:00pm

Sesshomaru landed on the ground softly with the little hanyou still safetly in his hands. He swiftly walked to the entrance of the hut and peered inside, spotting a man on the floor with a sword.

"Totosai." The man looked over his shoulder. As soon as he saw Sesshomaru's blank face, he got up, clutching the sword with shakey hands. Sesshomaru held up a hand at the elder. "I'm not here to kill you, Totosai. We came for Inuyasha's kimono."

Totosai breathed a breath of pure relief and looked down at the young pup. He spoke with a kind of raspy voice, but had a small smile on his face. "What kimono would you like today, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha peered over at the handful of kimono's Totosai layed out for him to look at. He saw one with butterflies, one with cherry blossoms, another with stars, and the last was just plain purple. "I want that one!" He pointed his small finger to the one with cherry blossoms. Sesshomaru nodded as Totosai gently picked it up and handed it to the boy, him squealing in delight.

When the brothers got home, Inuyasha ran to his room to put on the new kimono. Sesshomaru followed close behind, knowing the boy had no idea how to do so. Inu plopped on his bed and kicked his feet up with excitement. "Sesshomaru, come on! I wanna wear it now!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he slipped off the boy's red kimono and put on the silky, light yellow one. "There. Do you like it, little brother?"

"Yes! I wanna wear it all the time!"

Of course, he said that everytime he got a new kimono.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'll be doing them more frequently than this, so hang in there! I'll be seeing you next time, viewer! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Hugs and kisses!**

** xoxo**


End file.
